


Broken Wings and Bloodied Floors

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Gore, Updated as we go, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: For FFXV gore weekend: set during chapter 12/13, Prompto incurs injuries during his fall, and is taken captive by Ardyn. His saviors are none too kind when they find him.





	

Prompto heard the sickening crack as he landed, but didn't immediately realize what it was. His entire body cried out in pain. He tried to collect himself, figure out what happened. Noct pushed him, but it had to have been an accident! He couldn't have meant to...Ardyn...oh gods Noct was alone with Ardyn. 

He tried to sit up, nauseous with pain and adrenaline, his back ached, his arm...he brought his arm to his chest, and held it, limp in his grip. He couldn't move his hand without crying out. He couldn't tell if it was his wrist, or arm. The entire limb emanated with intense, searing pain. Tears welled in his eyes. He heard footsteps approach, and carefully hugged his arm to his chest. 

Prompto tried to roll over, and run. His legs gave out under him, hard ground meeting his chest, and injured limb. He gasped, momentarily blinded by the pain. His breath steamed the air as he panted, trying to regain his breath, trying to get away from the approaching steps. Kicking and scrambling with his good arm, he made it to a tree. He carefully rolled over and kicked himself back against it. He drew his gun, and looked towards the sound of the footsteps.

He saw the imperial chancellor, and lifted his gun in a shaky, non-dominant hand. 

"S-stay away from me!" The gun quivered in his hand. 

"You shake so...Ah!" Ardyn eyed the arm clutched to the young man's chest. "It appears our baby bird has a broken wing."

The man approached, and Prompto fired. The chancellor phased away from it in a dodge he had seen his friend use many times. 

"What...what are you...?" 

Ardyn leaned over, and grasped the boy's injured arm. Prompto cried out, and the gun dissipated from his grasp. 

"I am a man of no consequence. Rest now, little flower." Ardyn grasped the injury, and crushed the thin bones within his grasp. Prompto made a tiny squeak, before losing consciousness from the white hot pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto woke, lying on a table. He was nude, and realized very swiftly, immbolized. He looked over to his injured arm. His jaw dropped, aghast in horror. His arm lie cut open, the skin flayed down the center, and folded over like some grotesque note book. Blood coated the table underneath. Fine robotic machinery worked in his arm, setting the bones he had broken. Moving tendons, resetting bones, testing the tendons to make sure the fingers all worked accurately. He felt removed. He felt sick. It felt unreal. He turned his head the opposite direction, and again was met with the imperial chancellor.

"Oh my...you weren't supposed to quite wake up yet." 

Tears welled in Prompto's scared eyes. He felt no pain from his arm. What if the robot intended to cut it off? What if he it didn't heal? What if...

Ardyn grasped the boy's chin between his fingers. "Close your eyes, little flower. Rest again." He held a mask over Prompto's nose and mouth. The gas was sickeningly sweet smelling. His stomach turned. He thought of his friends, as the world went black again.


End file.
